


Isla inquieta

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Coffee, Day 5, Komori!Poeta, M/M, OsaSuna Week, Osamu!tristeporqueterminóconsuex, Playa - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Suna!Pintor, Tier 2 Coffee / Vacation, Vacaciones, Vacation, alternative universe, osasuna week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 5: café / vacaciones.De la pintura de una isla inquieta y un amor que nació junto al mar.[AU donde no se conocieron ni estudiaron juntos en Inarizaki].
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Isla inquieta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo!

❝Fue siempre el mar

donde mejor te quise.❞

**ANDRÉS ELOY BLANCO**

SE DESPERTÓ cuando la claridad de la mañana penetró repentinamente en la alcoba, luego de que Atsumu descorriera de par en par las cortinas. Gruñó una maldición por lo bajo y, girando sobre su costado, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, rehuyendo de la excesiva luminosidad que se colaba a través de la ventana abierta, junto al rumor lejano del mar y el aroma a sal marina que impregnaba y arrastraba la brisa, e intentando volver a conciliar el sueño y dormirse. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo para ponerse cómodo de nuevo, pues su gemelo, al percatarse de su intención, se le tiró encima y comenzó a jalarle las cobijas, en un intento por arrancárselas y sacarle de la cama, en tanto farfullaba que, maldito 'Samu, ni te creas que otra vez te vas a pasar todo el puto día durmiendo, que mira que me estoy gastando mucho dinero por ti y así es como me lo agradeces, no haciendo nada más aparte de dormir y comer como un parásito. Estuvieron forcejando por unos cuantos minutos, intercambiando un buen par de manotazos, rasguños y una que otra mordida, hasta que Osamu logró empujarle, tan fuerte que el otro acabó rodando y cayendo fuera del colchón, estrellándose de lleno contra el suelo de madera, que crujió bajo su peso.

—¡Por Dios, 'Samu! —Gritó Atsumu, mientras se levantaba y se sobaba un costado de su espalda baja, donde había recibido el impacto del golpe—. ¡Se supone que estamos de vacaciones, y tú ni te has dignado a salir de esta habitación en los tres días que llevamos! —Exclamó, señalándole con dedo acusador.

—Yo no pedí ser parte de estas vacaciones —repuso Osamu, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo los labios en una línea recta, hasta formar una mueca que delató su malhumor.

—Pero estas son las _Vacaciones para que 'Samu olvide a su ex_ —alegó el otro, haciendo énfasis en el vistoso título que había escogido para justificar el motivo de aquel viaje, y recalcándole a continuación lo que era más que obvio—: ¡Sin ti no tendrían sentido!

—Te dije que yo podía manejarlo solo —bufó secamente—. Ya tenía un mejor plan para eso...

—¡Emborracharte hasta volverte mierda mientras le hablas al _bartender_ sobre tu fracaso amoroso sin duda no era un mejor plan que este! —Chilló indignado, casi atropellando las palabras a medida de que las pronunciaba. Y, tras una breve pausa, no se resistió al impulso de burlarse de él agregando—: Ya de por sí sin estar borracho te veías horrible...

Osamu se picó al escuchar aquel último comentario, asaltándole de pronto los amargos recuerdos de la ruptura con su ex. Miró a su gemelo con ojos hostiles, como amenazándole para que dejase de recalcarle cada vez que podía lo miserable que era, si es que apreciaba su vida y no quería hallar una muerte prematura. Claro que no se enfadaría tanto si las cosas con su ex hubiesen concluido de una mejor manera... Pero es que al desgraciado ese se le había antojado terminar con él a las dos de la mañana, una media hora después de que hubieron acabado de hacer el amor contra el piso de la cocina, echándole a patadas de su casa y sin dignarse siquiera a prestarle un paraguas con el que pudiera refugiarse del chaparrón torrencial que caía en ese momento, desbordando las alcantarillas de las calzadas y formando corrientes de agua sucia que cruzaban de una vereda a otra arrastrando por doquier montones de desperdicios.

Y, al pensar en ello, desapareció de su semblante cualquier vestigio del enojo que habíale embargado hacía un instante, reflejándose en el gesto afligido que dominó sus facciones el abatimiento que le acometió al recordar los agradables ratos que había disfrutado en compañía de su ex, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse en qué había fallado esta vez como para arruinar su relación con él y que éste decidiera dejarle, pareciéndole que el cruel destino se complacía en estropearle todos y cada uno de sus intentos por mantener un noviazgo estable y duradero. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Atsumu, quien, al ver que su expresión tornábase triste, se reprochó a sí mismo por haber sido insensible y decir aquello, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar por un segundo que su comentario podría herir aún más a su hermano, en lugar de consolarle de su dolor.

—Ya, bueno... —murmuró, procurando cambiar de tema y así enmendar su error y evitar embarrarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Y, empleando un tono un poco más alegre, dijo—: El punto es que no podemos permitir que el estúpido de tu ex se complazca con que sufras por él, ¿no te parece? —Inquirió, esbozando una sonrisita cómplice.

Al escuchar aquello, Osamu no pudo impedir que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, percatándose de que su hermano era movido por buenas intenciones, las mismas que habían motivado cada una de sus acciones de los últimos días, improvisando aquellas vacaciones en un intento por apartarle de ese entorno urbano, en el que cada calle por la que transitaba le avivaba los recuerdos que no dejaban de torturarle en cualquier instante, y tratando de ayudarle a superar y olvidar lo ocurrido con su ex. Una oleada de gratitud hacia él le embargó, reemplazando su anterior tristeza. Y es que, si bien no quisiera admitírselo en voz alta, en el fondo apreciaba y le agradecía muchísimo el apoyo que le estaba manifestando en este episodio tan duro que su vida atravesaba, tendiéndole una mano amiga en la que pudiera apoyarse en medio del torbellino de hostilidad que parecía querer ceñirse en torno a él y ahogarle. Pensó que su gemelo estaba en lo cierto, y vio todo desde otra perspectiva, una donde veía las cosas con mayor claridad, asaltándole la certeza de que ya había llorado bastante, que aquel era el momento de levantarse y empezar a sanar las heridas, dejando atrás el pasado, porque al fin y al cabo esta vida era muy corta como para desperdiciarla pasándosela lamentándose y añorando algo que ya nunca iba a volver.

—Tienes razón —convino, para sorpresa de Atsumu, quien ensanchó su sonrisa maravillándose al notar aquel buen cambio que sus palabras habían suscitado en su conducta. En tanto escuchaba a éste alentándole exclamando un «¡carajo, así es, esa es la actitud!», se levantó y comenzó a hurgar en su maleta, buscando alguna ropa más decente que pudiera ponerse en lugar del pijama repleto de manchas de mocos que no se había dignado a quitarse en esos tres días—. Por fin podré comer algo mejor que las sobras que me traías —agregó, disimulando en el semblante indiferente con el que hubo dicho esto su intención de devolverle la burla de antes.

Tras escucharle, Atsumu cortó de golpe su arenga motivadora, y le gritó que más bien debería estarle agradecido, que si no hubiese sido por él, se habría muerto de hambre por mantenerse reacio a no cambiar su obstinada decisión de no salir de allí ni siquiera para bajar a tomar algo en el restaurante del hotel. Aunque terminó hablando solo, puesto que Osamu se encerró en el cuarto de baño, ignorando los chillidos de su gemelo, quien a punta de gritos le explicaba por enésima vez que, a pesar de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran de él, aún le quedaba un poquito de decencia, pareciéndole muy vergonzoso que el _maître_ le viera comerse las abundantes porciones que agarraba de cada platillo que servían en el _buffet_ , para luego de paso tomar una ración extra y llevársela a la habitación, pensando seguramente que era un muerto de hambre y que estaba abusando del desayuno gratis que se incluía en la reservación de la misma. No obstante, toda esta explicación fue apenas atendida por Osamu, debido a que, aparte de que sus gritos se convirtieron en un débil murmullo en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta del baño, toda su atención se centró en la contemplación del reflejo suyo que le devolvía el espejo.

Y es que su hermano no había errado al decir que se veía horrible. De hecho, le pareció que este vocablo se quedaba corto. Miserable podría quedarle mejor, y no era una exageración: se veía totalmente demacrado. Quizás tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la ruptura, mas en su aspecto descuidado reflejábase bastante bien lo mucho que había sufrido en el transcurso de estos últimos. Unas oscuras ojeras le ensombrecían el rostro, sus labios veíanse secos y agrietados y la barba de varios días que se traía sin afeitar le confería a su apariencia una impresión lamentable. Parecía un vagabundo, según lo que habíale dicho Atsumu cuando pasó a buscarle después de que decidiera que arrastrarle consigo a esas vacaciones era lo mejor que podía hacer por él para ayudarle a superar la ruptura.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una nota mental para recordar devolverle aquel insulto cuando llegase alguna ocasión oportuna. Apartando la mirada del espejo, se desvistió y entró en la ducha. Tardó todo el tiempo que quiso en asearse, sin hacerle caso a Atsumu, quien le apremiaba gritándole que se apresurase, que pronto acabaría el _buffet_ del desayuno y se quedarían sin comer. Intentó ignorarle todo lo que pudo mientras se afeitaba y, pese a que concentró toda su atención en esta tarea, no pudo evitar cortarse varias veces, cuando hacía un mal movimiento al interrumpirse en lo que hacía para gritarle a su gemelo que, por Dios, ya cállate, que mira que tú te tardas el doble arreglándote no sé para qué tanto si tan sólo vas a ir a la esquina a comprar pan, a lo que el susodicho respondió chillando que al menos él sí se vestía decentemente y no iba por allí luciendo sus más mugrosos andrajos.

—Ya, pues —dijo al salir del baño, antes de que Atsumu pudiera burlarse de su rostro repleto de pequeñas y rojizas cortaduras o volviera a quejarse por su demora—. Vamos que tengo mucha hambre.

Atsumu asintió, y salieron de la habitación. Ésta estaba ubicada en el piso primero, por lo que bajaron por las escaleras a la planta baja. Su hermano le guió a través del vestíbulo, donde algunos de los otros huéspedes charlaban o leían los periódicos de la mañana tras haber desayunado, y pronto estuvieron en el restaurante del hotel.

En cuanto ingresaron al restaurante, a Osamu se le hizo agua la boca. En cada una de las mesas que conformaban el _buffet_ , alineadas junto a una de las paredes de la estancia, ofrecíanse toda clase de platillos, de aspectos apetitosos y aromas de lo más apetecibles. No vaciló en apresurarse por agarrar un plato y empezar a servirse una buena porción de cada uno, ignorando lo que Atsumu le decía detrás de él mientras de igual forma se servía hasta casi desbordar el suyo con tanta comida, farfullándole medio paranoico que el _maître_ les estaba mirando hostilmente, pareciéndole que, en su opinión, debía estar pensando que el hambre voraz de ellos le estaba reportando mayores pérdidas que ganancias a su restaurante.

Ignoró todo cuanto le decía su gemelo como de costumbre, dispuesto a saciar su gran apetito sin ningún miramiento por lo que pensara el _maître_ o alguien más, y continuó avanzando hasta llegar junto a la última mesa, donde estaban las surtidoras para servirse las bebidas.

Y fue allí donde le vio.

Era un chico un poco más alto que él, de contextura delgada, piel nívea, cabellos oscuros y ojos de un atrayente color dorado, que le conferían a su mirada un velo enigmático e hipnotizante. Parecía ensimismado en medio de un debate consigo mismo, como si no pudiera decidirse si tomar café con leche o el café solo.

—Anda, Sunarin, apúrate. —Escuchó que le decía otro muchacho, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Era un joven más bajito, de cabellos castaños y curiosas cejas de forma ovalada—. Mira que ellos también quieren café. —Y, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, señaló hacia donde se encontraban él y Atsumu.

—Claro —contestó el tal Sunarin. Pero, en vez de volverse en dirección a su amigo, se volteó hacia donde estaba Osamu, fijando en él su dorada mirada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y, al verle sonriéndole así, sintió que todo lo que les rodeaba se esfumaba, pareciendo que el ruido que producían al entremezclarse las voces de los demás comensales se desvanecía hasta convertirse en un rumor vago y lejano, apenas audible, y que tan sólo quedaban ellos dos allí.

—Yo... —Fue lo único que logró balbucear, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por el intenso sonrojo que dominó sus facciones y que su corazón latíale desbocado, casi a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

El otro soltó una risita y, sin dejar de mirarle, se sirvió su café, eligiendo tomarlo sin leche y poniéndole sólo un par de cucharaditas de azúcar.

—Puedes encontrarme en la terraza, niño bonito —le dijo, echándole un último vistazo a su ruborizado rostro antes de volverse y marcharse en compañía de su amigo.

Y Osamu quedose allí, contemplándole alejarse hasta perderse entre el gentío que atiborraba el restaurante.

MAS NO le encontró en el sitio indicado. Por ello estuvo enfurruñado por el resto de la mañana, sin que Atsumu lograra sonsacarle lo que ahora había motivado su irritación, pues ni él mismo comprendía porqué deseaba con tanto afán volver a encontrarse con ese muchacho. Volvió a probar suerte en la tarde, después del almuerzo. Pensó que otra vez no le encontraría, al no divisarle a la primera entre los huéspedes que charlaban animadamente en la terraza. Sin embargo, tras recorrerla y llegar al extremo final de la misma, le halló en un lugar un tanto apartado, sentando en un banquito de blanquecina piedra y pintando sobre un lienzo apoyado en un pequeño caballete. Se acercó, procurando moverse de la forma más silenciosa posible, para evitar desconcentrarle de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hey, ¿Sunarin...? —Le llamó cuando hubo estado a su lado, al notar que el otro no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo concentrado que hallábase en su pintura y pese al ruido que hubieron hecho sus pisadas a medida de que se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

—Ah, eres tú... —masculló el aludido, apartando la mirada del lienzo y posándola sobre él, escrutándole con sus ojos dorados, esos que le miraron curiosos de arriba abajo e hicieron que se estremeciera al sentirlos fijos sobre sí—. Soy Suna Rintarō, por cierto. —Se apresuró por aclararle, asumiendo que el otro había pensado que ese era su nombre al haber escuchado a su amigo llamándole así—. Sunarin es un tonto apodo que se le pegó a Komori...

Y Osamu asumió que por el tal Komori se refería al otro joven con el que le había visto marcharse tras servirse el café en el restaurante. Tuvo que morderse el labio, para reprimir el impulso que le acometió de decirle que no le parecía que ese fuese un tonto apodo, sino que se le hacía adorable, debiendo contenerse al pensar lo muy estúpido que sonaría diciéndole eso, porque él no era tan confianzudo como su hermano como para atreverse a comentarle algo así incluso si recién apenas estaban conociéndose. Viendo que su interlocutor se le había quedado mirando expectante, entendió que estaba a la espera de que se presentase también, así que dijo:

—Yo soy Miya Osamu. —Y le miró con gesto vacilante, dudando por unos instantes antes de ofrecerle el café que se había servido en el restaurante, con la intención de dárselo si es que llegaba a encontrarle—. Te traje este café... —musitó, tendiendo hacia él la taza, que desprendía un vaporcito cálido.

—Gracias —repuso, sonriéndole. En tanto, dejó a un lado la paleta y los pinceles que había estado sosteniendo en una de sus manos, aceptando la taza que Osamu ofrecíale—. Me has leído la mente —añadió, antes de beber un sorbito del humeante líquido—, ya iba a ir a buscar uno.

Osamu asintió, y tomó asiento a su lado, luego de que el otro apartara el montoncito que formaban apilados unos cuantos tubos de óleo y un par de carboncillos hacia el extremo opuesto del banco, haciendo espacio para que pudiera sentarse junto a él.

—Así que eres pintor... —dijo Osamu, mirando con curiosidad el lienzo a medio pintar que encontrábase apoyado en el caballete.

—¿Te sorprende? —Inquirió Suna—. La gente cuando me conoce suele decir que parezco más un _stripper_ que un pintor —agregó con sorna.

Osamu rió al escuchar aquello, y Suna le secundó en sus risas. Después le contestó con que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuese un pintor la vez primera que se hubieron visto, creyendo más bien que parecía alguna clase de modelo o incluso un deportista, y siguió bromeando con él sobre esto mientras le veía terminase su café, hasta que hubo dejado la taza vacía a su lado en el banquito y volvía a agarrar la paleta y los pinceles, retomando su pintura.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó con mayor atención en el lienzo que estaba pintando. Era una pintura del paisaje que se perfilaba ante ellos, de la isla que se alzaba a la lejanía, varios metros mar adentro. Desde allí podía atisbarse el verdor de la exuberante vegetación que la dominaba, en contraste con el marrón de las toscas rocas que la bordeaban. Algo de ello era lo que Suna había estado retratando en el lienzo. Quizás aún no estuviera terminado, pero, a pesar de esto, Osamu percibía la sensación de movimiento que el otro intentaba retratar, gracias a la alternancia en los juegos de sombras y luces con las que pintaba las olas, el detalle que había puesto al pintar el rompiente desintegrándose al impactar contra la costa o las pinceladas rápidas y difusas que había empleado para plasmar las copas de los diminutos árboles que coronaban el islote, simulando la manera en la que las hojas de éstos movíanse por efecto de la brisa marina. En fin, era un cuadro que hizo sentir a Osamu la agitación que rezumaban los seres que poblaban aquella isla inquieta, pareciéndole como si estuviese envuelta por un velo misterioso y a la vez nostálgico y melancólico.

—Es... es muy bonito... —balbució, su mirada perdiéndose en cada pincelada que el otro agregaba al lienzo.

Suna se detuvo y le escrutó atentamente, dominando sus ojos un brillo que delató su curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba acerca de su pintura.

—¿Qué te hace sentir? —Le preguntó, observándole con expresión curiosa.

Osamu lo meditó por unos cuantos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

—Se siente melancólico... —murmuró con voz queda.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes?

Aquella pregunta se le hizo extraña, y volteó a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Suna no le respondió y, haciendo un gesto enigmático, se le quedó mirando.

Y, aunque Osamu le insistió, no quiso explicarle el significado de sus palabras o de la pintura.

HABÍA estado lloviendo durante todo el día. La mañana había amanecido fría y húmeda, con el cielo ensombrecido por grises nubes y el mar agitándose bravío en sí mismo, como presagiando la proximidad de aquel chaparrón, que no tardó mucho en caer, envolviendo toda la costa en una densa neblina. Poco antes del mediodía, Osamu salió de la habitación, harto ya de escuchar a su hermano parloteando acerca de la bonita chica que hospedábase en el cuarto vecino, con la que se había tropezado cuando ambos hubieron salido en el mismo instante al estrecho pasillo y a la que pretendía cortejar haciendo uso de sus más seductoras dotes de donjuán. Tras darse una vueltica por el vestíbulo, no encontrando nada allí interesante con lo que entretenerse, se dirigió al restaurante y, luego de servirse un café, se encaminó al saloncito, dispuesto a matar el tiempo que quedaba antes del almuerzo curioseando en las revistas de cotilleos que había visto apiladas en una mesita junto a la chimenea.

Empero, cuando estuvo por entrar al saloncito, se detuvo al escuchar dentro de éste el rumor de un par de voces que se le hicieron conocidas. Entreabrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para observar en su interior sin que los otros dos se percataran de su presencia. Divisó en el fondo del mismo a Suna, sentado de espaldas a él y ante el caballete colocado junto a la puerta que daba al jardín, mezclando con un pequeño pincel unos cuantos óleos en la paleta hasta conseguir la tonalidad exacta de gris que deseaba emplear en su lienzo. Después apartó su mirada de él y la fijó en Komori, quien encontrábase tumbado en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, leyendo lo que había escrito en una libretica de la que sobresalían un fajo de papeles arrugados, en tanto mordía la punta de su lápiz, la parte en la que solía haber estado la gomita de la borra, y fruncía el ceño evidenciando su disgusto y lo poco convencido que estaba por lo que había estado escribiendo durante aquel rato.

Entonces quedose de pie tras la puerta, vacilando en si entrar o no, pareciéndole que quizás su presencia allí tan sólo perturbaría la concentración en la que se hallaban sumidas aquellas dos almas creadoras. No obstante, en el momento en el que hubo decidido que lo mejor sería no molestar y marcharse, Suna volteó hacia donde estaba y, atisbándole a través de la puerta entreabierta, hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y un ademán con su mano libre, invitándole a entrar.

Y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, pensando que se vería muy descortés fingir demencia y rehusar a su invitación, incluso si una parte de él agitábase nerviosa ante la idea de respirar el mismo aire que ese joven tan hermoso.

—Hey... —les saludó, procurando que su voz no temblara y que su expresión permaneciera indiferente como de costumbre. Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cruzó junto al sofá en el que Komori, haciendo caso omiso a su saludo, le ignoró y continuó leyendo mientras rumiaba algo entre dientes y seguía mordiendo su lápiz, y se encaminó hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba Suna, tomando asiento en el sillón más próximo a donde éste estaba sentado ante el caballete—. Te traje café... —le dijo, ofreciéndole la taza pese a que él hubiese ya bebido un poco de la misma, no ocurriéndosele que aquello podría ser considerado como un beso indirecto.

—Gracias —repuso Suna y, dejando el pincel en un vasito con agua y la paleta sobre una mesita cercana, aceptó la taza que ofrecíale y bebió de a sorbitos el oscuro líquido.

—Has empezado otra pintura... —señaló Osamu, mirando distraídamente lo que el otro había estado pintando, una pequeña muestra de ese paisaje lluvioso y grisáceo que apenas lograba atisbarse a través de las vidrieras empañadas por gotitas de lluvia.

—Elegiste la peor época del año para tus vacaciones —replicó entonces, alejando la taza de sus labios y contemplando la parsimonia con la que la lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera, formando un lodazal por todo el jardín y empapando por completo las tumbonas que se encontraban desperdigadas por la cercana terraza.

—En realidad, estas no son ese tipo de vacaciones —le explicó—. Se supone que estas son las _Vacaciones para que me olvide de mi ex_... —E hizo una imitación del tono que Atsumu solía emplear al referirse acerca del motivo de aquel viaje.

Al escucharle, Suna se volteó bruscamente a mirarle, haciéndole sobresaltarse sintiendo de repente toda su atención fija en él.

—Eso lo explica todo... —murmuró, pareciendo que más bien estaba pensando consigo mismo en voz alta que contestándole, debido al semblante pensativo con el que bajó la mirada, fijándola en la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Osamu, frunciendo el ceño e irritándose al notar que su interlocutor volvía a adoptar ese aire misterioso de cuando le evadió explicarle el significado de su otra pintura.

—Que la pintura de la isla te haya parecido melancólica —musitó Suna, volviendo a alzar la vista y escrutándole con sus ojos dorados.

—No entiendo...

—Ah, no sé cómo explicarlo. —Y soltó un suspiro—. Pero no a todo el mundo mis pinturas les transmiten lo mismo. —E hizo un ademán hacia donde estaba Komori—. A ese idiota, por ejemplo, la misma pintura que a ti te pareció melancólica, a él le transmitió paz.

El aludido chilló al escuchar el insulto. Sin embargo, al ver que Osamu parecía aún más confundido que antes con la explicación que le estaba dando Suna, se sintió obligado a intervenir y esclarecer lo que éste estaba tratando de decirle, antes de que su cerebro empezara a echar humo intentando comprender lo que le había dicho.

—Lo que este imbécil está tratando de decirte —dijo, aprovechando de una vez el paso para devolverle el insulto a su amigo—, es que más que un pintor de paisajes, él lo que intenta es retratar el paisaje interior de nuestras almas. —Suna asintió, confirmando cuanto hubo dicho—. Usa elementos del paisaje real para reflejar la agitación en la que está sumida nuestras almas... —Y soltó un chillido, pareciéndole genial lo último que acababa de decir, apresurándose a anotarlo en sus borradores para agregarlo en alguno de los versos que estaba preparando para su próximo poemario.

—En pocas palabras —continuó Suna—, soy un paisajista de pacotilla. —E ignoró el grito de Komori, reprochándole con que ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera algo por arreglar esa autoestima por el piso que se traía, porque él era un excelente pintor y no merecía autodenominarse de aquella manera tan despectiva—. Aunque me gustaría practicar algo de anatomía pintándote a ti... —agregó, con voz sugerente.

Y al oír aquello, Osamu se sonrojó hasta el blanco de los ojos.

—¡Consíganse un motel! —Gritó Komori de repente, dejando a un lado su libreta y mirándole haciendo una mueca entre indignada y asqueada.

—Estamos en un hotel... —respondió su amigo, fingiendo que la anterior insinuación no le avergonzara, aunque en sus pálidas mejillas Osamu pudo percibir que se asentaba un leve rubor.

—¡Este es un hotel para gente decente!

Y Osamu y Suna intercambiaron una carcajada, ambos divirtiéndose en fastidiar e incomodar a Komori.

NO HABÍA podido dormir en toda la noche. Estuvo varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de dormirse. Mas todos sus intentos por lograrlo fueron en vano, pues había algo que le inquietaba, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño y quedarse dormido. Y sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con Suna, y el hecho de que la imagen de éste no se apartara ni por un instante de su mente, o que cada vez que se lo encontraba y pasaba algún rato en su compañía su corazón no dejase de latirle desbocado y sintiera una opresión dolorosa en el pecho o la pesadez de las mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. Incluso todo esto le parecía que era el menor de sus problemas, lo que se debía a que su mayor preocupación era que su aparente atracción hacia Suna no fuese nada más que una excusa para usarle como consuelo por la reciente ruptura con su ex.

Aquello era en lo que había estado pensando hasta que, cercana la medianoche, decidió salir de la habitación, sintiendo que no podría soportar por más tiempo esa asfixiante sensación de creerse estando sofocando entre aquellas cuatro paredes, aparte de que le había embargado la necesidad de huir a cualquier sitio más tranquilo, en el que pudiera pensar a gusto, puesto que los estridentes ronquidos que soltaba Atsumu en la cama contigua apenas le permitían poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Se calzó y salió entonces al pasillo, iluminado tenuemente por un par de lámparas y sumido en una silenciosa quietud, hallando cerradas cada una de las puertas frente a las que pasaba y no percibiendo ningún otro ruido además del rumor apagado de sus pisadas avanzando y descendiendo por las escaleras. Bajó al vestíbulo y, cruzando ante el portero que dormitaba en una incómoda postura en su sillita en el _hall_ , junto a la entrada del hotel, se encaminó al saloncito y salió al exterior por la puerta que daba al jardín.

En cuanto hubo salido al patio, dejó que le refrescara la brisa marina, dejando que ésta se llevara consigo los pensamientos que le habían estado angustiando durante toda la víspera. Se encontró inmerso en una noche fría y apacible, en la que el cielo aparecía despojado de nubes, permitiendo apreciar un firmamento repleto de estrellas y una luna cuya plateada luz reflejábase en las olas, las cuales se mecían calmosas sobre sí mismas por efecto del suave viento, que ululaba refrescando todo a su paso e impregnando el ambiente con el aroma a sal que arrastraba desde el mar. Anduvo un rato por el jardincito, hasta que sus pasos le llevaron a ascender por la escalera que conducía a la terraza. Una vez allí, y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra la baranda que la bordeaba, dejó que su mirada se perdiera contemplando la lejanía que se perfilaba ante él, hacia el sitio en que lograba atisbar a la isla inquieta alzándose entre las sombrías aguas, cuyos vagos contornos confundíanse con la oscuridad que la envolvía, haciéndola apenas visible en medio de la penumbra circundante. Luego su vista abarcó la solitaria playa que se extendía bajo la terraza, donde el rompiente acariciaba la orilla, humedeciendo la arena y empapando un puñado de rocas que yacían desperdigadas por la misma...

Y allí le vio.

Fue primero una difusa silueta, débilmente iluminada por la claridad que salía del hotel abriéndose paso entre la noche. Y después, cuando su visión se hubo enfocado mejor en su dirección, le pareció reconocer esa negrísima cabellera y aquel delgado cuerpo, el mismo por el que numerosas veces quedose embobado contemplándolo a lo lejos.

No estaba del todo seguro de si en verdad era él, así que se apresuró por bajar a la playa, apremiándole el impulso que le embargó de asegurarse de si había visto bien y confirmar que no se había equivocado, e ignorando lo que le gritaba la parte racional de su mente, aquella que empezó a insistirle con que lo mejor era devolverse a la habitación y evitar hacer el ridículo si se equivocaba. Haciendo caso omiso a todo esto, bajó por la escalerita que descendía hasta la playa, y con pasos presurosos, acortó la distancia que les separaba, en tanto sus pies se hundían deformando la arena con cada pisada que daba.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de que sí era él y que no había errado en su suposición. Suna estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros frente a la orilla, sentando sobre una larga esterilla dispuesta encima de la arena. Dándole la espalda, permanecía concentrado garabateando con un carboncillo el bosquejo que daría vida a algún futuro lienzo, sirviéndose de la escasa luz que emitía una farola cercana y la que la luna obsequiábale desde el cielo nocturno.

—Suna... —Le llamó, y el aludido se sobresaltó al escucharle, pues no le había sentido acercarse tras él.

—¿Osamu...? —Inquirió, volteando a mirarle y enarcando una ceja, en un gesto que delató su confusión por verle allí y, de paso, a aquella deshora—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir —repuso, evadiendo su mirada y fijando la suya en algún punto muerto de la arena bajo sus pies.

—Ya veo... —musitó en respuesta—. Yo tampoco podía...

Y se apartó un poco en la esterilla, para que Osamu pudiera sentarse a su lado. Éste se dejó caer sobre la misma, y le ofreció, por esta vez, un vasito con el té que se había preparado con la hornillita eléctrica de la habitación, en un infructuoso intento por adormilarse bebiendo aquel líquido.

—Sé que prefieres el café —le dijo, tendiéndole el vasito—, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte ahora.

—Gracias. —Y le sonrió, aceptando lo que el otro le ofrecía.

Osamu le observó mientras bebía un sorbito del té, notando que fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca asqueada al beberlo, seguramente debido a que sabía horrible tras haberse enfriado. Iba a disculparse por ello, cuando repentinamente ululó y les sacudió una ráfaga de brisa helada, y le vio estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, puesto que iba mal abrigado por las ropas ligeras que llevaba.

—No deberías estar dibujando aquí afuera —le reprochó entonces—, hace frío...

Suna soltó el vasito y lo dejó en la arena, acercándose más a él.

—Caliéntame —le susurró al oído, con tono insinuante.

Y al escucharle, Osamu se sonrojó, sintiendo que todo él ardía y que una molesta calidez se asentaba en su bajo vientre.

Suna sonrió, divirtiéndose al notar que con tan sólo una palabra había podido alterar la expresión del otro haciéndole verse avergonzado por completo. Se acercó todo cuanto restaba para acortar el espacio que les separaba, hasta que sus brazos se hubieron rozado y sus alientos mezclados formando uno solo.

Y le besó.

Y Osamu se lanzó a devorar esos labios como no había hecho nunca antes con ningún otro, en tanto sus manos ansiosas se colaban entre las ropas ajenas acariciando cada centímetro de nívea piel que hallaban a su paso.

Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya le estaba desvistiendo, deleitándose con cada uno de los gemidos que lograba arrancarle, que se intensificaron cuando estuvo dentro de él, confundiéndose con el crepitar de las olas impactando contra la orilla, mientras que la isla inquieta, allá en su oscura lejanía, era la única testigo de aquella muestra de amor.

BIEN entrada la mañana del día siguiente a aquel, Osamu se dejó caer por la habitación de Suna. Habíase informado acerca de cuál era ésta, interrogando a la recepcionista del hotel, a la que convenció para que le hiciese conocedor de dicha información haciendo uso de una sonrisa copiada a Atsumu y ofreciéndole una buena propina, la cual logró terminar de convencerla para que le confiase la misma. Estuvo largo rato de pie ante la puerta cerrada, contemplándola con fijeza y vacilando en si llamar o no, pareciéndole que sería muy inoportuno molestarle a aquella hora tan temprana, suponiendo que aún seguiría durmiendo. No obstante, cuando hubo creído que ya había vacilado lo suficiente, se alentó a sí mismo diciéndose que era menester aclarar cuanto antes lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que sentía por él. Así que, apartando de su mente la sombra de sus dudas, se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta con un toquecito suave, no tan fuerte como para despertarle si seguía dormido, pero sí lo bastante alto como para que pudiera escucharle si es que ya estaba despierto.

Esperó durante algunos minutos, y cuando pensó que ya nadie le abriría y estuvo a punto de macharse, se detuvo al percibir el rumor de un par de pasos acercándose tras la puerta, y el rostro ojeroso de Suna se apareció frente a él luego de que hubo abierto ésta.

—¿Osamu...? —Preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo y observándole con expresión confundida, que delató su sorpresa por verle allí tan temprano.

—Ah, pensé que estabas durmiendo... —musitó, distrayéndose al fijarse en las marcas rojizas que sus mordidas habían dejado impresas por todo el cuello ajeno, que resaltaban en contraste con la lívida piel que dejaba verse entre la tela de su camisa desabotonada.

—Estaba dibujando —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. La inspiración no respeta horarios...

—Ya veo...

Y enmudeció, no sabiendo qué más decir y olvidándose de todo cuanto hubo planeado decirle apenas le viera, pese a que lo había estado ensayando una y otra vez en su mente de camino hacia allí. Percatándose de su nerviosismo, Suna supuso que de algo más deseaba hablarle, mas no podía hallar las palabras adecuadas para ello, por lo que se hizo a un lado y le invitó a entrar en la habitación, asumiendo que lo que le incomodaba era hablar en medio del pasillo, donde cualquiera podría escucharles.

Osamu vaciló antes de decidirse a entrar en la habitación. Ésta se encontraba sumida en un desorden desastroso, incluso peor que el de la que compartía con Atsumu, y eso que ambos eran bastante desordenados. La mesa estaba atiborrada por toda clase de materiales de arte, desde óleos y acuarelas de variados colores hasta pinceles de diversos tamaños y algunos cuadernillos para bocetos, en tanto los lienzos sin pintar se apilaban de cualquier manera contra las paredes y los papeles de Komori se amontonaban en todo espacio libre que no estuviese ocupado por las cosas de Suna. El susodicho aquel continuaba durmiendo, en una postura algo extraña y roncando ruidosamente, tan fuerte como su hermano lo hacía. Suna ignoró los ronquidos con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, evidenciando que ya se había acostumbrado a éstos y a las demás manías de su amigo tras el tiempo prolongado que llevaba conviviendo con él. Se acercó entonces a su cama, todavía deshecha, y, apartando el lienzo en el que había estado dibujando hasta el momento de su llegada, hizo sitio para que ambos pudiesen sentarse. Al apartarlo, Osamu pudo atisbar de reojo los trazos que lo componían, reconociéndolo como el mismo lienzo en el que estuvo trabajando cuando le encontró en la playa durante la víspera, salvo que ahora habíale agregado aún más líneas que las que hubo conseguido vislumbrar aquella vez en medio de la penumbra, creando una confusión de rayas negruzcas a las que no lograba hallarle forma para hacerse una idea de qué era lo que estaba pintando.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —Inquirió Suna, haciendo que apartara la vista del cuadro para fijarla en él. Le vio sentarse en la cama y, cruzando las piernas, señalar el extremo vacío del colchón a su lado, invitándole a que también se sentara.

—Yo... ah... —balbució Osamu, tomando asiento junto a él y olvidándose, una vez más, del propósito de su visita, al distraerse percibiendo el aroma que impregnaba las sábanas, el mismo que había podido apreciar que emanaba de su cuerpo desnudo al tenerlo contra el suyo.

—¿No será que quieres una ronda matutina y no sabes cómo pedírmelo? —Insinuó, empleando otra vez ese tono meloso y seductor con el que le hubo hechizado la noche anterior.

—No es exactamente eso, pero... —replicó, acercándose más a él hasta que le hubo acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama, a la vez que dejábase dominar por sus instintos e ignoraba aquella parte racional de su mente, que le increpaba a gritos que se estaba aprovechando de la situación sin siquiera antes molestarse por aclarar lo que en un principio le condujo a allí—, si tú quieres...

E hizo ademán de acercarse a besarle, mas el otro interpuso una de sus manos antes de que sus labios pudieran juntarse con los contrarios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Osamu, haciendo un puchero y mirándole con un gesto de reproche.

—No me trajiste café —le contestó Suna, y se rió.

SINTIÓ que estaba viviendo un _dèjá vu_. Aunque éste era al revés, porque ahora era él quien estaba consolando a Atsumu, que llevaba más de una media hora lloriqueando y lamentándose de que ninguno de sus métodos seductores había servido para enamorar a la chica bonita de la habitación de al lado. Estuvo consolándole durante un buen rato, tratando de convencerle de que aquella no era la única muchacha linda que quedaba en el planeta, que allá afuera habían más chicas esperándole en mayor cantidad que las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno. O eso fue lo que intentó, hasta que se hubo hartado de su infantil lloriqueo, dándole el ultimátum al ordenarle que se apresurara en mover su sarnoso trasero por terminar de arreglar su equipaje, pues las _Vacaciones para que 'Samu olvide a su ex_ concluían ese día y si no se daban prisa perderían el autobús, lo que no sería muy bueno para ambos, puesto que no tenían más dinero para adquirir otros pasajes luego de que Atsumu se hubiera gastado todo lo que les quedaba comprando regalos que de paso ni siquiera agradaron a la joven a la que había intentado cortejar.

Le escuchó lamentarse por vez última, antes de ceder a su berrinche y levantarse mientras rumiaba entre dientes quejándose de que el maldito destino se empeñara en hacer que el amor de su vida no le amase. Después de cerciorarse de que se ocuparía en acabar de armar su equipaje, recordándole que apenas terminara de arreglar la ropa aprovechara para guardar esos jaboncitos y champús que el hotel obsequiaba con la reservación de la habitación, salió de la misma y se encaminó a la de Suna. Esta vez no vaciló en lo más mínimo antes de tocar la puerta, sabiendo que la hora de la partida se acercaba insoslayable y que no podría marcharse sin primero aclararle sus sentimientos hacia él, lo que no había podido hacer en los últimos días a pesar de que quiso, debido a que su hermano le hubo obligado a que le ayudase en todos y cada uno de sus planes por conquistar a la muchacha, no dejándole ni un rato libre entre las tantas estrategias que maquinaba en el que pudiera entablar una conversación decente con Suna.

Empero, se decepcionó en cuanto notó que quien le abrió la puerta no fue Suna sino Komori, no divisando tras este último la cabellera oscura del chico al que buscaba.

—¿Buscas a Sunarin? —Supuso Komori, con una facilidad increíble pese a que el otro no le hubiese dicho nada que pudiese haberle sugerido aquella suposición—. Está pintando en la terraza.

Osamu murmuró un «gracias» por toda respuesta, y Komori, permaneciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta, quedose observándole alejándose por el pasillo, hasta que su espalda hubo desaparecido tras cruzar en la esquina.

Se apresuró por acudir al sitio indicado. Tal como le había dicho Komori, Suna estaba pintando en la terraza, en su lugar habitual de la misma, alejado de los demás huéspedes que iban y venían por ésta y desde donde podía apreciar una excelente vista de la isla inquieta, que se erguía imponente recortada en medio del cielo azulado y salpicado de nubes que se atisbaba tras ella. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, decidido a decirle por fin todo cuanto había ansiado contarle luego de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza durante aquellos últimos días. Sin embargo, algo le hizo interrumpirse, provocando que las palabras murieran en su boca antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas. Y ese algo fue el lienzo que hallábase sujetado en el caballete. Era, a simple vista, otro cuadro más de la isla inquieta. Salvo que esta vez habíale agregado un elemento más: al fijarse bien, se percató de que él era el hombre que figuraba retratado en la terraza, con el cuerpo apoyado contra la baranda que la bordeaba y mirando al espectador por encima del hombro, ante el mar que se extendía infinito tras su espalda.

—¿Ese... ese soy yo...? —Balbució, aunque fuese de lo más evidente que sí se trataba de él, debido a la precisión con la que el otro hubo pintado su gris cabellera y sus facciones.

—Es para ti... —susurró Suna. Y, apartando su vista de la pintura, le escrutó profundamente con sus ojos dorados, en tanto musitaba con voz temblorosa—: Me gustas, Osamu...

Y el aludido se estremeció al escucharle.

—Tú también me gustas, Suna —dijo Osamu, sentándose frente a él y apresurándose por sujetar sus manos, lo que provocó que los pinceles y la paleta que el otro sostenía cayeran al suelo, formando un desastre de colores embarrados a sus pies por el que ninguno se preocupó en lo más mínimo—. Pero no me siento listo para una relación todavía... —agregó, bajando la mirada y sintiendo que aún le escocía una punzada de dolor por lo ocurrido con su ex, temiendo que aquello volviera a repetirse con Suna.

—No te preocupes —repuso, acariciándole tiernamente una mejilla y haciendo que volviera a levantar la vista, fijándola en la hermosa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios mientras le miraba con dulzura—. Estaré aquí esperándote, toda la vida si quieres.

Y Osamu le sonrió, pensando que el mar se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar preferido del mundo, y que podría pasarse el resto de su vida allí, junto a él, viéndole pintar el paisaje marino que se perfilaba ante ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad iba a escribir angst con los prompts internet/distancia, pero luego se me ocurrió esta idea y me gustó más, porque en la otra tenía que describir muchos sentimientos y aparte de que eso me cuesta y me dio flojera, me llamó más la atención escribir sobre la playa y Suna!pintor. Aquí quise experimentar, porque generalmente escribo con la relación ya previamente establecida (ya lo habrás podido ver si leíste lo que escribí para los días I, II y III, y en el IV no profundicé mucho en todo el proceso que llevó a Suna a enamorarse y confesarse a Osamu, sino que me centré más en lo que ocurrió después), pero en este quise empezar desde cero con ellos conociéndose y enamorándose en medio de esa tensión sexual jeje. Soy socialmente estúpida, así que espero que esto haya quedado realista o al menos algo creíble (?
> 
> Me disculpan si las descripciones del hotel son muy imprecisas o extrañas, hace más de seis años que no viajo :] Tampoco pude leerlo todo corrido mientras lo revisaba, porque cada 0,000005 segundos me interrumpían, así que espero que la transición entre las escenas haya quedado bien ajakasja.


End file.
